1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for eliminating memory effects of rechargeable batteries (e.g., a nickel metal hydride battery, a nickel cadmium battery).
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-143680 describes an appliance that is powered by a rechargeable battery (i.e., secondary battery). The known appliance has a charging device that is disposed within a housing of the appliance. The charging device includes a discharging circuit and a counter. The counter is utilized to count the number of charges of the battery. If the value of the counter is below a predetermined value when the battery is to be charged, the battery is charged, and the counter adds “1”. On the other hand, if the value of the counter reaches a predetermined value when the battery is to be charged, the refresh process (i.e., discharging process) is performed on the battery, and the counter is cleared. That is, whenever a predetermined number of charges have been performed on the battery, the refresh process is automatically performed.